


Story of a Snacker

by MischiefHowl



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, May add more as I go along, Minor Character Death, Vampires, hinted Ed/Adam, revision of original story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: [Revision from an old fic on FF, posted on 2012]Sometimes being nosy costs a whole lot more than just a neighbor yelling at you.A Story of Adam Johnson, the missing friend of the trio.
Relationships: Adam Johnson/"Evil" Ed Lee, Adam Johnson/Charley Brewster, Jerry Dandridge/Adam Johnson
Kudos: 3





	Story of a Snacker

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should bring this over onto Ao3 because why not?   
> Originally thought of just copy pasting but eh, I would rather it be at least a bit revised without the many typos and errors I've made back in 2012.  
> Plus I've been in a Fright Night phase. I hope you all enjoy this. Will try my best to keep it both stuck to the original but with some added flare.  
> Original work found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7840245/1/Story-Of-A-Snacker  
> Enjoy!

**Prologue: They Come In Threes**

He was born like every other child. Average weight, curious eyes that see the world, dark hair that was starting to show on his head. His mother bore him and loved him the first moment she saw him. "Adam… my dear little Adam" She named him. Little did any know. Adam's fate was decided on the day he was born.

Growing up, he was a little scrawny. He sometimes bruised easily. But didn't stop him from having fun even when school began. The Elementary School was where Adam began to learn. Reading, writing, all that stuff but he wouldn't care much for that. Because there is where he would find another boy that was just a little different from the rest.

This boy's hair was black and very short. He had such spirited brown eyes and was a little smaller than Adam. Edward Lee was this boy's name. The two looked at each other and seemed to have a friendship right off the bat.

They were soon closer than brothers and didn't want to ever be apart. Slowly the kids seemed to form their own class. The popular. The okay. And the outcasts. The outcasts were Adam and Ed and they didn't even really seem to care. As long as they were together, they felt stronger than anything.

The two grew slowly. And in their second year they had met yet another then seemed different from everyone. Charley Brewster. The two became three and they felt so happy together. Adam, Ed, and Charley. The three best friends.  
But they didn't know of the fates that awaited them at the end of the road...

\---

**Chapter 1: Imaginary World**

The three kids watched old shows. Pokemon, Digimon, many old shows that helped them get into roleplay. 

Adam was the first to draw a hero. A hero that was within him, in his own world that ruled over the land. 

Gladiator Man. 

He wore armor on his head and shoulders. Black armor around his waist and gray tights. He wields the Gladiator Crusher. A stick that Adam had two strings that had two balls attached to the stick. He was a hero of the land and fought evil best he could. 

"Ha ha. He looks amazing.."

\---

Adam went to Ed on Lunch Break to show him. Ed laughs and tells Charley about it. The two showed Adam their own. First Charley's. Squid Man or Squid Boy. A teen that had almost see through armor on his front. He wore green tights and he had two extra limbs along his waist. A purple cap on his head that hid most of his hair. He had one black elbow arm band on his left arm. He had a green bat and a sword. Squid Man was a hero that ruled both sea and the land.

Last was Ed who made a character. This one was Kid Comeback or Comeback Kid who had a dark cape going down to his ankles. A white sleeveless shirt, black pants and long socks that went up his legs. He had a sword and a shield that had an ax printed on it. He had bands around his chest and stomach, like his armor. But Kid Comeback wasn't really a hero, no.

"What is he than, Edward?"

"He's a Villain."

"Oh. But don't the Villains always lose?" Adam asked.

"Yes but I will make it so he takes over and rules the world!" Ed replied with a funny little evil laugh.

Adam shook his head. Charley had a laugh. "Hahaha."

"Hmm, your guy is a bit normal looking, Adam.." Ed said, taking out a green marker. He took Adam's paper and added something. "Here. A little better!"

"Wha?" Adam yiked. His hero now had what looked like a long green forked tongue hanging out of his mouth!

"Your Evil!" Charley laughed. "Come on Adam. We can make you another hero"

"Umm.. actually Char. I sort of like him like that. Looks different." He looks at Ed. "Ed is indeed evil! We should name him Evil!”

"Hey don't call me that!" Ed whined.

"Evil Evil Evil Ed!" Charley and Adam chanted and ran from Ed   
After hours of putting up with that name, finally shrugs and nodded. After all, as if Char and Adam would give up on the name anyway. He agreed his name to be Evil.

"If I'm Evil then Charley here should be Char Char or Chuckles. Adam.. hmm"

"I'd like my name to just be Adam. I don't have much else of a name." Just Adam, boring old Adam.

\---

It was settled there at the lunch table. The three built their own imaginary world. Squid Man would be able to come out of the sea and stay on land all he wanted. Gladiator Man befriends Squid Man and then Kid Comeback joins them, with a plot to betray them.

Slowly paper went to real life where they played in Ed's backyard. They even dressed up as their character.   
Sure, they looked silly, but it didn't matter to them. They fought monsters together, killing dragons, saving maidens. Kid Comeback had a funny accent that Ed put on. But all was fun. Through the years they played.

For years they never seemed to grow up. Even as their bodies grew and voices changed. They were lost in their own fantasies of playing their characters. Children lost in an imaginary world that they never wanted to grow up from. They were inseparable.

When at school, if one was bullied, they all stood together, never letting only one of them get bullied. They were in everything together.

Mark and Ben were the ones that bullied them the most. Nightmares. Ed referred to them as ugly stupid little troll fungus which made Adam and Charley laugh. Sometimes in their games they killed the twin headed MarkBenagon. The scariest monster to roam the lands of Gravian.

In their little world. The land was named Gravian. Land and Sea met, all was a land of mystery and magic. But no one ever truly knew of the world. The grown-ups never could understand how their children could have such imagination.  
Perhaps the three just wanted to get away from the reality and cruelty of the world. Even they didn't know. All they knew was they had fun and having fun is the best thing to do.

\---

"Comeback Kid... you killed her.." Adam said. They were playing and, in their fantasy,, Ed had killed a girl in the way of him that refused to pass.

"She wouldn't pass... I warned her." Ed said in his accent, sheathing his bendy sword that was known to them as ComeBack Blade. "I also felt she was stalling us. After all, there is a reason these monsters keep coming after all."

Charley looked at Ed. "Do you have a guess...?" He moved to the imaginary girl. "Do you think she was evil, Kid?" He asked with concern on his face.

“Time Out.” Adam looked at Ed, smiling some. "Sorry guys. The sun is setting. I got to get home. See you at school, text me if something comes up okay?" Adam walked out of the gate, leaving Ed and Charley to play. Though they didn’t seem to notice how hesitant he was going, nor the added quickness of his steps as if he was trying to walk away from a bully quickly but also with subtlety.

\---

Home was a place that Adam liked coming home to, don’t get him wrong.

His sister, mother, and games were there, plus the house looked warm and inviting.

But there was a hidden dark in the house, like many houses that hid much truth inside. Even Adam hid it, hid it all. 

Even from his two best-est friends. Not wanting them to worry, much less get involved…

His father sometimes drank. And sometimes he was a very mean drunk. His sister and he usually were abused for it. Adam was called a runt, loser. Many things but still he hid it away. His father still loved him; it was just the alcohol talking. At least that's what Adam made himself believe. Another reason he escapes into his fantasy world. To get away from the names and often hiding the bruises by saying Ben or someone beat him up on his way to school. Better him than his mom or his sister… inside, he imagined Gladiator Man beating down the villain in his home and saving the day…

Better to live in a fantasy because reality was cruel.

When he returns home he goes up into his room to do his homework. Adam didn't get straight A's like Ed usually did. But he sure tried. Adam mostly was more interested in cartoons then some work on paper that he may not remember as he grew. Not finding much interest in what he wanted to do with his life.

He only steps out of his room when his mother called him for dinner. He came out of his room to walk down the hall to the living room where they ate burgers from a local fast food place. They ate, talking about what went on today. The television was on and had on the show: Fright Night with Peter Vincent.

It was a nice night, peaceful. He let down his guard tonight happily. Even breathing out a sigh.

“And Peter took on the three-vampire woman that were seducing the priest to help do their evil deeds! His stake gun shot them all in one shot per each of them and dust they became!” He near yelled his excitement!

"How do you enjoy these vampires and that man, Adam? They're weird" His sister said, not at all liking the current obsession that her brother was going through. “Next thing you know, you’ll read Twilight” She added with a tease.

Adam shrugged. "Just something I like. I guess—Hey! Those aren’t vampires! Ew!” He snapped, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

\---

At fourteen Adam, Charley and Edward loved the show with Peter Vincent. And many times watched it together and coming up with theories and funny research on vampires just for giggles.

Adam even looking into magic and the dark arts that Vincent talked about. “He sounds so legit! Plus look at those tattoos. I’d so want the one on his chest! You know, the pentacle?!”  
“As if” Ed smirked. “You would chicken out as soon as you saw the needle”

“Would not!”

“Would!”

“Ladies, you’re both pretty. Come on, are we going to fight the MarkBenagon or not!?” Charley said. He always seemed to be the voice of reason amongst the trio.

The three lived in a lovely fantasy and never wanted to change…

To bad, life has a twisted way of breaking fantasy.


End file.
